


Vaquero Casanova

by NicholeRivera19



Series: Destiel Country [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carrie Underwood - Freeform, Dean gets his feelings hurt, Dean misunderstands, Falling In Love, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Rumours, Some of the rumours were true, based off of a song, strangers in a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: Vaquero Casanova is Spanish for Cowboy Casanova. :) Enjoy!!





	Vaquero Casanova

Dean was leaning against the bar when he noticed him. A dark haired, blue-eyed man who was eyeing Dean up like a hungry predator. His blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim lighting. Dean swallowed softly before he tilted his head back to down the remnants of his beer. Before he could move, blue eyes was next to him. 

"I've never seen you here, before", he drawled, a soft twang in his voice. Holy shit, his voice is like sex, Dean thought as his eyes met the others'. Dean's tongue darted out to wet his lips and those tantalising blue eyes followed the movement. Dean knew it was a pick up line, but it was like honey, nice and sweet.

  
"Let's get out of here", Dean said boldly.

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease_   
_You’re running, you’re trying, you’re trying to hide_   
_And you’re wondering why you can’t get free_   
_He’s like a curse, he’s like a drug_   
_You get addicted to his love_   
_You wanna get out but he’s holding you down_   
_‘Cause you can’t live without one more touch_

  
Dean whimpered when Castiel shoved him up against his apartment door; he felt a bit self conscious since they were on the landing. He also couldn't find himself caring one bit once Castiel's tongue entered his mouth. Dean moaned against the others' mouth before he pulled back and turned around, fumbling for his keys. The shorter man pressed his hips to Dean's and the green eyed mans' breath hitched. Derek, Castiel thought his name was. He ran his hands down the others' shoulders and back.

  
_He’s a good time cowboy casanova_   
_Leaning up against the record machine_   
_Looks like a cool drink of water_   
_But he’s candy-coated misery_   
_He’s the devil in disguise_   
_A snake with blue eyes_   
_And he only comes out at night_   
_Gives you feelings that you don’t want to fight_   
_You better run for your life_

  
As the two stumbled into Dean's apartment, the clothes went flying and dropping; Dean's breath hitched once he unbuckled the big belt Castiel had. He knelt down, taking the dark jeans with him as he gazed up at Cas with blown pupils. Castiel's hand made it into the others' hair, tugging gently as he leaned against the now closed front door.

  
"Use your tongue", he said deeply, his voice thick with arousal. Dean was quick to pull the mans' tight, silk boxers down his thick runner's thighs. His mouth practically watered at the sight of Castiel's heavy, hanging cock. He could see a vein running from underneath and a thick cockhead that made Dean instinctively clench. He gripped the base of Castiel's cock before he lowered his mouth to the dripping, flushed head. His tongue flicked against the slit and Castiel's head fell back with a soft thump and a whine. Dean pushed Castiel's cock down his throat, happily swallowing around him. Castiel's breath hitched again and he gripped Dean's hair in his fingers. Dean was eager as he sucked and licked Castiel's thick cock, looking up at him from under his eyelashes, the green barely noticeable with the dilated pupils. Castiel tightened his grip on Dean's hair until he pulled him back, exposing his neck before he let go.

  
"Bedroom", Castiel demanded. Dean stood immediately, his cock was hard and straining against his silk boxers as he took Castiel's hand and tugged him along to the bedroom. Castiel's eyes roved over the other man's bedroom, it was plain but neat and it appeased him as he wouldn't be spending any more time than necessary there. He stumbled as Dean pulled him forward and then shoved him to the bed, his blue eyes wide with surprise. Castiel crawled backwards until he felt the pillows, watching as Dean crawled after him, going up between his legs and met Castiel for a kiss. Their lips moved together with such a fondness that Castiel wanted to pull away immediately-but instead he found himself deepening the kiss and gripping the hairs at the base of Dean's neck.

  
_I see that look on your face_   
_You ain’t hearing what I say_   
_So I’ll say it again_   
_'Cause I been where you been_   
_And I know how it ends_   
_You can’t get away_   
_Don’t even look in his eyes_   
_He’ll tell you nothing but lies_   
_And you wanna believe_   
_But you won’t be deceived_   
_If you listen to me_   
_And take my advice_

Castiel let out a breathy moan as their tongues slid together, Dean slotted in between Castiel's legs and pulled back. The question seemed to linger between them.

  
"Top or bottom?"

  
"Both."

  
They grinned at each other before dissolving into laughter.

  
"It depends on the person and what they want. So, what do you want?" Castiel asked, his voice was deep and husky. Dean's eyes roved over Castiel and he bit his bottom lip softly, his eyes bright in the dim room.

  
"I want you to fuck me", he purred. Castiel's eyebrows lifted in surprise before a predatory grin overtook his features. Dean crawled to the edge on his hands and knees, rummaging around in the bedside table drawer. He tossed a pack of condoms towards Cas and a bottle of lube before he made his way to the head of the bed. Castiel crawled up between his legs as he spread lube on two of his fingers, letting them trail down to the others' opening, gently prodding at his rim. Dean let out a soft breath, his gree eyes bright from where he rested his head back on the pillow. Castiel slipped the first finger up to his knuckle inside, receiving a deep moan from the tanned God beneath him.  After prepping the man, Castiel could easily fit three fingers inside of him. He pulled a condom on over his cock, nudging the others' legs apart further before he slid in completely, a deep groan leaving him.

  
"Fuck, Derek", he muttered at the tightness as those delectable bow legs wrapped around him.

  
"It's Dean, but good try", his deep voice came up, a teasing lilt there. Castiel started fucking into the warm body under him. The moans that left that, were downright sinful. Castiel continued the brutal pace and slammed Dean's wrists down over his head when he tried to hold his shoulders.

  
"Fuck...fuck", Dean's soft moans came forward as Castiel changed the angle and he nailed his prostate; Castiel gave a mix of slow rolls and brutal ones, before his hand reached between them to reach for Dean's cock. He stroked in time with his thrust, he knew he wasn't going to last long because of all the foreplay that they had done. Castiel could feel Dean trembling under him, swiping his thumb over the slit of his cock as he rapidly thrust into him.

  
"Cas...I'm gonna", Dean said between soft moans; Castiellet up on hand and then decided to let both of his hands up. Castiel arched slightly when Dean's nails went down his shoulder, moaning out.

  
"Come, Dean...Fuck", Castiel grunted as he continued to jerk him off faster. Dean came, a loud grunt leaving him, thick ropes of his come sticking to Castiel's hand and dribbling onto Dean's stomach. The noise that left Castiel, made Dean's cock give an interested twitch but he couldn't come anymore. Castiel was panting heavily above him; he took a deep breath, before slipping from him. He removed the condom and stood to dispose of it, tying the end he padded around, looking into rooms before finding the bathroom. Castiel threw it away before walking back into the bedroom. Dean was trying not to look at him as Castiel looked for his boxers. He slid them on before he hesitated and then moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

  
"Would you like me to stay or leave?" He asked, his voice was much deeper than Dean remembered. Dean was surprised, _why was he asking him? He was just another fuck. Castiel didn't have to feel obligated to think that Dean wanted him to stay or_ -

  
"Stop thinking. Do you want me to stay or leave?" He asked again, he could practically hear Dean thinking negatively. He didn't know the man too well, but there was definitely some insecurities he could detect.

  
"I would only want you to stay because I don't like being alone but you don't have to. I know what this is", he said. Castiel snorted and then pushed Dean over some more so he could lay down.

  
"Well, since I'm staying and I'll even assume I pleased you well enough, you can make me breakfast in the morning", he said with a yawn. Dean was rigid next to him; Castiel sighed and pulled the other man closer.

  
"You did please me...But I guess maybe that's easy to do", he murmured. Castiel brought his hand up to run through Dean's hair.

  
"Shh...Just sleep", he said gently. Dean sighed and curled up closer, finally relaxing against the man.

  
_He’s a good time cowboy casanova_   
_Leaning up against the record machine_   
_Looks like a cool drink of water_   
_But he’s candy-coated misery_   
_He’s the devil in disguise_   
_A snake with blue eyes_   
_And he only comes out at night_   
_Gives you feelings that you don’t want to fight_   
_You better run for your life_

The next morning, Castiel woke up around 6, not feeling Dean next to him. Curious, which was odd for him usually; he sat up and then moved to stand, running his hand through his hair. He found Dean sitting on the front patio off the main room, watching as the sun came up, a mug of hot coffee in his hand. Castiel watched, simply enthralled with the view in front of him. He padded back into the bedroom and grabbed the comforter before he walked out and sat on the other side of the bench Dean was on.

  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be up this early. I'll go get started on your breakfast", he said setting his mug down before Castiel glared at him grumpily, tugging on him to bring him into the warmth of the comforter and his half naked torso.

  
"Don't you want"-"Sh", Castiel said sharply.

  
"I don't plan on being talkative at this moment, but where are your mugs so I can get some coffee?" He asked. Dean bent down and showed the old school coffee maker, bringing another mug up with him.

  
"If you didn't know I'd be up this early"-"I'm always prepared", he said, pouring Castiel some and Cas took the mug with an almost awed look at Dean before he sipped at it. As the sun rose higher, the sky turned a beautiful pink with streaks of purples and blues. It took Castiel's breath away.

  
\--------------------

  
Dean sighed as he sipped on his beer at the bar. He wasn't surprised to see Castiel walk in with a beautiful woman on his arm. He turned away, feeling the jealous not right feeling; Castiel wasn't his. He had no right to be jealous or even think that way. True, they had spent the day together and Castiel had promised to text him. It had been two weeks and Dean hadn't heard anything from him. Castiel and his date took a seat at the bar and Dean caught a glimpse of silver; his eyes zeroed in on his hand. His left hand... _Oh God_. He felt sick to his stomach, he had slept with a married man. He frowned, seeing more rings but this ring wasn't the same. He felt even more angry before he downed the rest of his beer and made his way over. Castiel was leaning over and kissed the woman on the head tenderly. Dean was stunned, why cheat? She was pretty; big, brown eyes, blond curls and a small figure.

  
"What the hell...", Dean found himself saying. He was even more stunned when the couple turned around and the woman's face was covered in tears. She reached for a napkin and wiped at her eyes. Castiel's eyes were wide, but there was no trace of guilt and that made a fire start in Dean's belly. His eyes narrowed.

  
"Dude...You've got a beautiful woman and you're here cheating on her most nights?" He demanded, clenching his jaw. Castiel blinked faster and then looked at the crying woman who started laughing softly.

  
"I'm...I'm not his woman. He's my brother", she said before hiccuping. Castiel then looked apologetic.

  
"This isn't what you want to hear, but I'm sorry I haven't called. There is no excuse other than I am busy, but that's not an excuse either. We"-"There was a death in our family. Castiel's brother in law, my husband. He's been catering to me and helping me move", the woman spoke up. Dean suddenly felt deflated and humiliated; he licked his lips before stepping back.

  
"I-I'm so sorry...I uhm...", he turned and high tailed it out of there. He headed towards his car, getting in and turning it on.

  
"Jo, can you handle being home tonight or do you want the key to my apartment?" Castiel asked hurriedly. Jo nodded and held her hand out. Castiel deposited the key in her hand and then laid out some money on the counter. He hurried out after Dean, looking around before he heard the tires slightly as Dean drove off. Cas sighed and rubbed his forehead before he started walking.

  
_Run run away_   
_Don’t let him mess with your mind_   
_He’ll tell you anything you want to hear_   
_He’ll break your heart_   
_It’s just a matter of time_   
_But just remember_

Castiel was standing outside of Dean's apartment, breathing softly as he thought about knocking. It was true, he didn't like committment, not for lack of trying; he was just so tired of people using him. He raised his hand and then stopped, seeing someone from the corner of his eye. It was a young boy in a uniform carrying a pizza and two smaller boxes.

  
"Oh, are you Mr. Winchester?" He asked, tilting his head. Castiel shook his head but took out his wallet.

  
"No, but here, let me pay for that, I'll be going inside soon", he said. The boy shook his head.

  
"Unfortunately sir, I cannot do that", he said. Castiel nodded and then knocked on the door.

  
"Dean, open the door, pizza's here", Castiel said. It took a few minutes and Castiel knocking again before the door opened. Dean's eyes widened and he kept his body behind the door.

  
"Uhm...I was in the middle of the shower...Can uh...can he pay?" Dean asked, nodding at Cas. The boy nodded and then handed the stuff over to Castiel while Castiel handed the money over, stepping inside.

  
"Oh, thank you sir!" The voice squeaked, no doubt calculating his tip. Castiel smiled before locking the door behind him. Dean had padded off back into the bathrooom so Castiel set the boxes down on the counter, undoing his tie before he started undressing and walked himself to Dean's bathroom. When he opened the door, steam engulfed him, licking at his skin.

  
"Dean?" He asked, halfway between unbuttoning his shirt. He saw Dean's form freeze and then turned the curtain.

  
"What?" He asked defensively before his eyes opened wide seeing Castiel halfway undressed. Dean swallowed.

  
"I'm coming in", he said before Dean could change his mind. Dean stepped aside, a little numb with shock.

  
Castiel started washing himself like it was the most natural thing in the world while Dean stood there, dumbstruck. He didn't know what to do or say.

  
"She's not your wife", he said eloquently. Castiel's lips twitched with a rare smile.

  
"She's not my wife", Cas assured, looking at the mans' eyes. Dean relaxed before he started on his hair, watching Castiel. Cas just continued to wash himself until he switched places with Dean to rinse off.

  
"I'll get out and go make us some plates", he said. Dean hesitated before he grabbed him by the forearm and pulled Castiel against his chest.

  
"I'm really sorry", Dean said gently. Castiel smiled against his wet skin.

  
"It's very much okay, Dean. But I'm going to get wrinkly and there is quite a bit we need to talk about", he murmured. Dean chewed on his lip before he finished washing off, Castiel stepped out and grabbed a towel holding the curtain open for Dean. He stepped out, not meeting Castiel's eyes.

  
"I'm"-"Enough, Dean. I do not want to hear any more apologies. What I want is for us to eat and lay on the couch. I'm not up for sex tonight, but tomorrow we can do that", he promised padding off into Dean's room.

  
"Can I borrow a shirt?" He questioned, starting to dry himself off. Dean walked passed him slowly and went into his drawers, getting a shirt out for Castiel and tossed it to him. Castiel caught it and pulled it on, laughing when a pair of boxers hit him in the head. While he dressed, he felt Dean move passed him and get the towel. Castiel wiped his eyes and then reached for some pillows to take into the livingroom. He arranged them on the couch before walking back into the room and grabbed his comforter from the bed and laid it across the couch and pillows lavishly.

  
"Cas"-"Dean, go get the pizza and bring it to the coffee table and I'll get something on the tv", he said. Dean nodded, fidgeting while he did what Castiel told him to do. He set the boxes and paper plates down before he sat on the couch and Cas put something on; they weren't going to be watching much of anything anyway. Dean sat back on the couch and Cas sat next to him before pulling Dean into his lap and laid back.

  
"I heard the rumours", Dean started, his body going stiff. He knew Castiel was going to be upset, especially when Dean tells him he believed the rumours but still wanted a chance with him.

  
"About how you pick up young men and you're scared of committment, that's why you never go home with the same person", Dean continued. Castiel let out an amused hum and for some reason, it infuriated Dean. He sat up, shoving at Cas angrily while he turned around to face him.

  
"Seriously? You don't have anything to say?" He demanded. Castiel's blue eyes filled with mirth before he covered his mouth so he didn't smile. Dean would deny he was pouting but he just grabbed a piece of pizza and left the plate, eating it childishly.

  
"I went home with you and spent the day with you", he started. Dean glared at him. As if that solved anything.

  
"I gave you my number and then my sisters' husband died. It was a very quick turn of events. I've spent most nights at my sisters' house. I am very sorry for not calling or texting you, and you are half right, Dean. I did not want committment...But then I met you and everything seemed to change. And I was scared...But that is not why I didn't contact you again. I would very much like to take you out on a date", he explained slowly. Dean swallowed, his mouth felt dry before he looked at his face, seeing the sincerity there. Castiel held his hand to him and Dean went willingly.

  
"As for the rumours, some of them are true. I did pick up men, as for their age, I never went any younger than twenty-three. And if memory serves correctly, you're twenty five", he said. Dean nodded before he sat up again and reached for some pizza, handing it over to Cas.

  
"Thank you, Dean", he said taking the slice and bit into it hungrily. Castiel sat up and nudged Dean gently, their shoulders touching while they ate. Dean opened the wings and he hummed, putting some on a plate and then handed it to Cas. He accepted them and started eating them, groaning in approval.

  
"This is amazing...The sauce is great", Castiel commented. Dean nodded before he sucked some sauce off his fingers and the nudged Cas. Those blue eyes turned on him and Dean took a deep breath before leaning into him. Castiel returned the tentative kiss, tasting the buffalo sauce on Dean's lips before he pulled back-Castiel followed the kiss and then leaned back, not wanting to scare him off. Dean smiled and then looked away shyly, going back to his wings and pizza.

  
"What's in the other box?" he asked, nodding at it and he continued eating wings too. Dean's smile was cheeky and beautiful.

  
"Dessert", he answered. As they sat in silence, eating together the rest of Dean's edge disappeared. Castiel relaxed further as well, leaning up against Dean as he chewed quietly. They were both tired and just wanted to sleep. As they finished eating, Castiel wiped his hands and then pulled Dean close, tilting his head up for a kiss. Dean returned the kiss, his arms wrapping up around Castiel's neck, tugging him closer when Castiel pulled away after giving him another peck on the lips.

  
"We can have dessert for breakfast, let's go lay down", he whispered. Dean nodded sleepily before he stood up, walking to his room-hearing the sounds of Castiel following him made Dean feel even better.

  
_He’s a good time cowboy casanova_   
_Leaning up against the record machine_   
_Looks like a cool drink of water_   
_But he’s candy-coated misery_   
_He’s the devil in disguise_   
_A snake with blue eyes_   
_And he only comes out at night_   
_Gives you feelings that you don’t want to fight_   
_You better run for your life_

  
\---------------

  
Ten years later, Dean was smiling down at the silver band on his finger before turning to look at his new husband. Dean's mother was taking a picture before Castiel turned and shoved a piece of cake in his husbands' face. Dean laughed and swallowed what he could before shoving a piece in Castiel's face, his eyes lighting up. Castiel pulled Dean into a frosting covered kiss, their tongues touching briefly before they pulled back, smiling hugely.

  
"I love you", Castiel murmured before grabbing a napkin to wipe their faces, smiling still. As the music for their first dance started, Dean took Castiel by the hand and led him onto the dance floor. Before Castiel brought Dean into his arms, he placed a tender kiss to his forehead.

  
_Oh you better run for your life_   
_Oh you better run for your life_

 


End file.
